O Nascimento de Pain
by kami nee chan
Summary: Eles eram mais que uma equipe, eram uma família...mas até onde podem suportar suas diferenças? Summry horrível...leiam a fic . AVISO: a fic insinua violência, morte e abuso sexual
1. A morte de Yahiko

Yo minna- san  
Hm, mais uma fic^^  
Está era pra ser uma one shot de Pein e Konan que veio do nada, mas no fim, acho q vai ter 3 capítulos, porque ficou mto grande pra uma one shot e mto pequena pra uma novela^^  
E.. ta confesso esse é mais um fruto das minhas viajadas sobre Naruto  
Mas mas acho que no fim pode ser que de certo XD  
Vamos ver como isso vai terminar  
Espero que gostem  
XD  
Acho que vai ficar um pouco dramática, mas isso já é normals

OBS: Naruto eh obra do Kishimotto e tds os personagens o pertence ^.~

Vamos à fic então:

O NASCIMENTO DE PEIN EM TRÊS EPISÓDIOS

Capítulo 1-- A Morte de Yahiko

Konan chorava, não tinha nenhuma expressão em seu rosto, mas ainda assim chorava. Deixava que as grossas lágrimas que transbordavam por entre suas pálpebras e percorriam livres pela pele pálida de sua face fossem os únicos vestígios do que ela sentia naquele momento. As últimas 24 horas tinham sido as piores de sua vida, pior até mesmo que o dia em que ficara sozinha no mundo.

Limpou uma gota de lágrima sua que manchava o rosto sem vida de Yahiko, ouviu passos, ele estava voltando, limpou rapidamente as gotas que molhavam seu rosto.

-- O que pensa que está fazendo?-- ele perguntou

-- Apenas o preparando para você-- mentiu, estava ali se despedindo do ruivo que amava, mas que por culpa sua, havia sido morto por aquele monstro. Ouviu os passos dele se aproximando e seu corpo sendo puxando com violência "quando foi que as coisas ficaram assim?" ela pensava e tentava encontrar no moreno a sua frente o antigo amigo que um dia tinha feito a promessa de proteger a ela e a Yahiko.

-- Você tem mesmo muita sorte disso ter acontecido, preparar o corpo dele vai me consumir bastante chakra-- disse apertando o ombro dela com violência

-- Nagato, você não era assim... porque tudo isso?-- ela estava com medo, antes tinha Yahiko do seu lado, mesmo que só como um amigo, mas agora estava novamente sozinha.

-- Porque você me pertence Konan, eu desejo você e se você não for minha não será de mais ninguém-- puxou a face dela com força-- está vendo isso-- ele a forçava a olhar para o corpo morto de Yahiko-- é o que vai acontecer com cada um que tentar chegar perto de você.

-- Mas e se eu não quiser você?-- apesar de todo medo, ela mantinha a calma, não adiantaria nada se desesperar agora, uma atitude assim poderia apenas o deixar mais violento.

-- Mas você me quer, afinal, seu destino é esse, por bem ou por mal. Vou me preparar para o jutsu, você vai ficar aqui guardando o corpo dele pra mim. E nem ouse fazer alguma gracinha, você sabe que eu te acho se tentar fugir-- soltou o corpo dela com tanta força que ela caiu ao lado do corpo de Yahiko com o impulso. Quando se recompôs, Nagato não estava mais ali, e sua mente foi completamente preenchida por lembranças que tinha do ruivo ao seu lado. Estiveram por tanto tempo juntos e mesmo assim, tão pouco tempo de amor assumido.

FLESH BACK DE 24 HORAS ATRÁS

-- O que faz sozinho aqui fora?-- Ela perguntava ao amigo ruivo, que admirava a noite, eles se quer imaginavam tudo que viriam a passar dali pra frente. Haviam acabado de voltar de uma missão, e mais uma vez Nagato dera pequenos sinais de seu amor possessivo e não correspondido por Konan, mas dessa vez, Yahiko ainda pode a defender.

-- Eu não suporto isso Konan, pouco me importa se Nagato tem mais poder ou não, ele não tem o direito de se achar seu dono, tudo oque ele disse hoje, a forma como ele... isso me faz sentir nojo dele-- o ruivo estava muito irritado com as atitudes do portador do rinnegan.

-- Nada disso adianta, não resolve nada e você sabe disso-- ela pôs-se lado a lado com o ruivo na sacada, encarando os lábios cortados, o olho roxo e tantos outros ferimentos fruto da proteção que jamais negaria a ela-- não vamos a lugar algum se ele não quiser mesmo, ele controla tudo que vê.-- tirou do bolso uma pomada curativa e começou a passar no rosto tão bonito e que amava tanto.

Dos três ninjas da chuva, Yahiko era o único que ainda tinha feições vivas no rosto, uma vez que Koanan trazia tristeza estampada no olhar e Nagato nada expressava. Ela gostava disso, o olhar vivo dele lhe fazia lembrar que também vivia, por vezes conceguia até sorrir. E agora ele estava ali todo machucado por sua causa, porque dos três, ela sabia também que era a mais fraca, não que isso diminuisse seu poder, não de jeito nenhum, ela era forte, muito forte, mas ainda assim sua força nada representava perto da de Yahiko e muito menos a de Nagato.

Quando estavam os três juntos, ela era sempre quem apaziguava as discuções entre os meninos, coisa que era muito comum. Gostava muito de Nagato, ele costumava ser como um irmão mais velho sempre a protegendo de tudo e de todos, mas a amizadade que tinha com Yahiko era muito mais forte, por muitas vezes ela desejava ficar sozinha com ele, pois sem o moreno por perto, o ruivo se soltava mais, era mais espontâneo e ás vezes até mais carinhoso. Hoje, não eram mais as crianças que encontraram com Jiraya, estavam mais velhos e dependentes de si própros e há tempos também a cumplicidade entre Konan e Yahiko havia passado as barreiras de uma simples amizade.

-- Arigatou Yahiko- kun-- ela disse sem o encarar e com a voz baixa-- ele provavelmente teria conseguido o que quiria se você não tivesse aparecido.

Ele sentia as mãos frias dela em sua face espalhando o creme curativo por seus machucados, ela também devia estar machucada, mas as feridas dela jamais seriam visíveis ou curadas, pois estão sob sua pele, localizadas bem no coração.

-- Eu nunca vou permitir que ele encoste se quer em um fiu de cabelo seu-- ele enquadrou o rosto delq com as mãos para que ela o encarasse-- entendeu?

Ela o encarou quando sentiu seu rosto entre as mãos quentes dele e seus olhares se encontraram, ele havaia perguntdo algo, mas ela não ouvia. O amava tanto e podia sentir que era de certa forma correspondida e depois de hoje... Konan aprendeu com a experiência que tivera naquele dia que o amanhã é apenas incerteza e um friu passou por sua espinha, um mau presentimento, como poderia garantir que tanto ela quanto Yahiko estariam vivos no dia seguinte? O medo tomou conta de seu corpo, o medo de perder a pessoa que a fazia se sentir viva.

Sem responder ao que ele perguntava aproximou-se mais, unindo seus lábios aos dele num tímido selinho, seu primeiro, recuou apenas alguns centímetros para ver qual seria a reação dele. Surpreso porém feliz, Yahiko a puchou novamente contra si, dessa vez para lhe selar o lábios de vez, tímidos e apaixonados. Yahiko era os olhos que a encantava, o calor que aquecia até mesmo sua alma tão fria, Yahilo era os passos que ela seguia, era ele quem trazia luz à sua vida e alegrava seus dias. Ficaram ali por tempos experimentando o gosto um do outro até que foram subtamente interrompidos pelo estrondo da parede caindo.

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido, ela nem teve tempo de pensar em algo. Sentiu seu corpo ser arrancado com brutalidade do abraço de Yahiko e arremeçado com força no chão, sentiu ums de seus braços quebrando com a queda, estava totalmente vulnerável ali. Incapaz de realizar qualquer jutsu, ela podia apenas assistir.

Yahiko e Minato brigavam, o moreno dirigia insultos incabíveis contra Konan e Yahiko enquando lançava seus ataques, não foi nada muito demorado, em sua crise de fúria, Nagato arrmeçou Yahiko uns 30 metros longe e o ruivo parecia desacordado. Em seguida o mereno se dirigiu a ela e a pegou no colo a força para levá-la para dentro de casa.

-- Então é isso, você me rejeita pra ficar com aquele imbecil?-- ele jogou no sofá a kunoiche que se debatia em seu colo.

-- Nagato, por favor fique longe de mim-- ela pedia inutilmemte ao moreno que se aproximava cada vez mais.

-- Eu amo você, como você pode não perceber isso-- ele gritava. Estava perto demais dela, apertava e sacudia seus ombros e continuava, aproximando sua face da dela.

Ela tentava se concentrar, tentava mover o braço quebrado, tentava realizar qualquer jutsu que fosse, mas era tudo em vão. Nagato tentava tomar-lhe um beijo a força, ela tentava retirar-se dali mas era presa por uma larga corrente de chakra criada por ele, seu corpo todo estava preso e imóvel. Uma vez que não teve nenhum beijo correspondido, ele os levou ao pescoço dela, que nem tantava relutar mais, pois era um esforço em vão, sabia que o fim da história seria a mesma de qualquer forma, apenas virou o rosto na direção da porta expressando nada além da típica tristeza em seus belos orbes azuis, não deixou que lágrimas caissem, pois Nagato não merecia uma emoção se quer, mesmo que fosse ódio. Ainda tinha esperanças de, como na última vez, Yahiko apareceria ali para salvá-la, antes que Nagato tivesse a chance de a corromper.

Como que se ouvisse os desejos dela, ele apareceu e ao vê-la na cituação em que se encontrava atacou Nagato com todo ódio que podia sentir. Outra luta começava ali, em meio a isso tudo, o moreno perdeu o controle sobre as correntes que prendiam Konan e ela, sem poder fazer nada, apenas se escondeu.

A briga durou horas, eram fortes ambos oponentes. De onde olhava, Konan não saberia dizer com certeza quem estava se saindo melhor, os dois estavam bastante feridos e desgastados já e em um único movimento tudo estava acabado. Nagato se segurava cansado em um móvel qualquer da casa, mas Yahiko jazia no chão. O ruivo não havia sido forte o suficente, não foi capaz de proteger Konan.

Ele sentia o gosto do próprio sangue na boca, sabia que era o fim, havia perdido muito mais do que a luta, perdeu ela e estava perdendo a vida. Sabia o que o portador do rinnegan faria com ele após sua morte e definitivamente não desejava aquilo. Procurou Konan pela sala, encontrou-a escondida espiando a batalha, com seu típico olhar triste, mas dessa vez com algo mais, odiou-se, iria morrer logo quando havia conseguido se aproximar dela e estava morrendo por ter fracassado ao protejê-la. Talvez não fosse merecedor do amor daquele anjo. Em sua mente passou um filme com imagens de quando eram menores, pode ainda por pouco tempo reviver o único beijo que dera nela, como queria poder sentir o gosto de seus lábios novamente... mas era tarde demais

Nagato estava exausto demais para continuar, saiu do aposento para descansar deixando apenas Konan e o corpo morto.

Flesh Back Off

Continua...  
Pliss, comentem e façam uma humilde autora feliz XD


	2. O Mártir de Konan

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Essa fanfic contém cenas que insinuam morte, agreção física, e abuso sexual...

Bom...FOI AVISADO ^.~

não queiram cortar meu pescoço depois por ser mah com a Konan nesta fic hem

(eu prometo que no próximo cap eu vou fazer ela ser feliz para sempre ~.~ ou até conhcer o Deidara e o Tobi e toda aqula cambada da Akatsuki XD)

Capítulo 2 – O Mártir de Konan

Konan estava deitada em seu quarto, não queria ter abandonado o corpo de Yahiko, mas também não queria acompanhar aquele jutsu horroroso que mais parecia um ritual macabro que exigia sacrifício humano, pelo menos não quando o sacrificado era seu amado que seria mutilado e transformada em um mero fantoche, uma extensão do corpo e do poder de Nagato. Culpa e remorso a consumiam por dentro. Se na primeira vez que Nagato a tivesse agarrado ela não tivesse tentado reagir, Yahiko nunca ficaria sabendo, nunca teriam aquela conversa na varanda, nunca teriam se beijado e eles nunca teriam lutado...

Não, no fundo ela sabia que nada daquilo era culpa dela, ela sempre havia deixado claro para o moreno que gostava do mesmo como um irmão, uma parte da família que havia sido tomada a força de cada um dos três. Ela não era obrigada a aguentar um abuso da parte dele somente porque o poder dele o fazia esquecer que nem tudo que ele desejava poderia ser alcançado.. principalmente não poderia jamais desejar não ter beijado Yahiko, mesmo que tenha sido uma vez só, aqueles dois iriam acabar se enfrentando mais dia, menos dia...se não fosse por ela, seria por poder, se não fosse por poder seria simplesmente para provar quem dos dois era mais mais forte....

Levantou e saiu pela janela para sentar no telhado, começava a sentir o aumento de chakra dentro da casa, o que indicava que o jutsu já estava sendo executado, la fora ela poderia pelo menos se distrair com as estrelas e com a lua, que hoje não tinha seu brilho perolizado (eu sinceramente não sei se a palavra realmente existe) habitual, mas era encoberta por uma névoa rubra, dando a impressão de que a mesma fora levemente manchada com sangue...porém ainda assim, bela e imponente no céu. Sabia que Nagato não precisava de um sexto corpo, que estava fazendo o que fazia para castigá-la, para que tivesse que olhar para a face de Yahiko todos os dias lembrar de sua morte e também para "registrar" o triunfo sobre aquele que o "desrespeitou", embora a única pessoa realmente desrespeitada ali fosse ela.

Tirou calmamente dos bolsos da roupa que usava alguns pedaços de papeis e pôs-se a dobrá-los um a um, com uma mão apenas, tinha que por Yahiko em um lugar seguro de sua memória agora e seguir em frente. Apertou o braço ferido mais contra si, passou a noite toda ali, revivendo pela ultima vez todas as lembranças boas que tinha com o finado ninja.

Muito tempo havia se passado desde que a coleção de corpos de Nagato havia aumentado e ele nunca mais havia procurado Konan para tentar algo com ela, fato esse que apesar de não entender, ela agradecia profundamente. Também, desde o dia que passara a noite no telhado, a jovem passou a usar roupas largas, muito maior que seu corpo, havia até encontrado uma pesada capa negra que passara a ser uma peça o obrigatória em seu figurino, era sempre frio e úmido na vila da chuva o que tornava o uso da capa até justificável e nem a atrapalhava. Vestir roupas que a deixasse mais bonita a fazia temer chamar atenção de Nagato, não queria parece bonita para ele de forma alguma. Na verdade, como era de se esperar, ela vinha o evitando o máximo que podia, o único contato entre os dois era durante as refeições que ela preparava.

Preparar refeições e cuidar do esconderijo, essas eram agora as únicas missões que ela recebia, Nagato a mantinha como prisioneira ali, sabia que se a mandasse em qualquer missão, o anjo de papel jamais voltaria, então a mantinha ali presa naquele lugar deixando clones de olhos espirais, que obedeciam somente ao seu comando em todas as saídas quando ele estava fora resolvendo coisas sobre uma organização que o antigo trio planejava criar.

Apesar de tanto tempo ter se passado, a bela kunoichi nunca vira o clone Yahiko, já estivera em sua presença, mas evitara olhar para seu rosto e encontrar as espirais de Nagato. Não queria que a lembrança dos olhos alegres fosse substituída pela imagem fria do rinegan.

Sempre ouvia Nagato gritar com o ruivo, ah sim, apesar de serem completamente dominados pelo moreno, cada clone mantinha algo de si, o que lhes permitia responder e conversar com seu mestre, isso era importante para quando ele mandava um corpo sozinho para alguma missão. Esse também era o detalhe que a fazia desistir de acabar com um ou dois clones e sumir dali, pois enquanto terminava com um, outro já estaria comunicando o fato a Nagato que mandaria todos atrás dela. Enfim, ela ouvia Nagato brigar com Yahiko praticamente todos os dias, parecia que o ruivo oferecia certa dificuldade em obedecer ao seu comando não realizando as tarefas que lhe eram impostas. O que isso significava, ela ainda não sabia, mas lhe agradava a idéia de que mesmo morto, seu amado defensor oferecia momentos de teimosia e ira ao causador de seu infortúnio.

Saber que talvez Nagato estivesse arrependido do karma imposto ao ruivo de servir como sua marionete humana morta- viva fazia com que Konan se conformasse que aquele era seu destino e que nada o mudaria, apesar de sua vontade, a menos é claro, que acabasse com o próprio Nagato, mas ela também nem pensava no assunto, se o ruivo não conseguira, ela também não seria capaz. Toda vez que pensava no assunto, ela lembrava do moreno falando de como ela era fraca, dependente do resto do grupo para atacar, no começo ela não aceitava embora sempre achasse que se não fosse por aquele poder infernal, Yahiko fosse o melhor dos dois, mas isso não importava mais e ela não tinha como sair dali, sendo assim, ela fazia o que ele lhe pedia sem se queixar, achando bom o suficiente o fato dele nunca mais ter tentado algo consigo. Mas hoje, não seria um dia como os outros, hoje era dia de reacender sua esperança.

Nagato já havia saído para se encontrar com algum outro ninja renegado, era só isso mais que ele fazia, a organização já estava quase formada e ela tentava imaginar como seria ter aquele esconderijo cheio de ninjas poderosos enquanto terminava de enxugar a louça distraída, tão distraída que não viu o corpo semi-vivo entrar na peça. Foi quase como se estivesse em câmera lenta, ela virou para guardar o prato que havia terminado de secar, foi impossível não olhar para o rosto que vinha evitando fazia meses.

O susto foi tão grande que deixou a peça de louca cair no chão, o ruivo estava ali parado simplesmente olhando para si. Quase exatamente como se lembrava dele, os ombros largos largados, o cabelo ruivo despenteado.... fisicamente, ainda era o mesmo porém, tinha algo de muito estranho na aura que ele emanava, como se a olhasse mais quase não a enxergasse, como se estivesse fazendo uma força imensa para simplesmente estar ali naquele lugar e não em outro.

Diferente do que ela imaginava, o rosto dele não estava mutilado, os pircings apesar de serem muitos e de deixá-lo com ar mais agressivo, estavam dispostos de forma harmoniosa (¬¬ super) e os olhos... seus belos olhos agora continham o rinegan, mas diferente dos outros clones e de Nagato, os olhos de Yahiko não haviam perdido o calor nem o brilho.

-- Yahiko... -- a reação dela foi chamá-lo, embora soubesse que aquele corpo só conversaria com seu criador.

Ele ficou mais algum tempo apenas olhando para ela, procurando claramente uma concentração fora do comum, algo que ninguém que fosse tão íntima do mesmo, como Konan era, perceberia... ele era muito espontâneo, a pessoa que deixava os dias frios e chuvosos que passavam na rua durante a infância divertidos, ás vezes parecia que ele primeiro fazia ou falava as coisas, para somente depois pensar no que havia feito e nas consequências.... mas agora estava ali, a um metro de distância de si e estava claramente se concentrando na próxima ação que faria.

Andou até a menina e sem poder dizer nada abaixou-se a começou a ajuntar os cacos do prato quebrado por ela. Konan entendeu o que o ruivo queria lhe dizer com isso, simplesmente porque nenhum clone fazia nada que não fosse uma ordem e o moreno não estava nem perto para ordenar aquilo, ela ainda se lembrava de quando começou a cozinhar ali, ela teve um acidente no fogão que por pouco não a queimou toda, haviam dois clones a vigiando, ambos viram o que se passava ali e não moveram um músculo, suas ordens eram vigiar Konan e não ajudar Konan. Por isso ela sabia que mesmo que exigisse concentração extra, ele estava fazendo o que queria e isso não era o comportamento normal de um clone do Nagato. Era claro que mais do que não obedecer, como ela ouvia os gritos quando o outro se irritava com o ruivo, ele ainda tinha vontade própria, talvez ainda se lembrasse dela. Talvez já estivesse se concentrando para manter sua vontade própria desde o momento que renasceu pelo jutsu de Nagato. Há quanto tempo será que não se concentrava para chegar até ali, para chegar até ela....

Ele terminou e voltou a encarar a mulher de cabelos e olhos azuis que lhe encarava da mesma forma. Essa era a primeira visão que tinha dele e tudo aquilo que ela se esforçou para manter até então, desmoronou por alguns breves minutos. Ela se aproximou sem desviar seus olhos dos dele por um minuto se quer. Tocou a pele fria e sem vida de seu rosto e buscou em um tocar de lábios uma última sombra de esperança, mas tudo que obteve foi o beijo não correspondido dos lábios que antes tão quentes agora pareciam tão frios quanto a própria morte. Ela chegou a se perguntar se ele ainda era capaz de sentir seu toque, pois se sentisse, por que não corresponderia seu beijo....

Ela já estava se afastando, quando viu o ruivo fechar os olhos, como tudo que fizera até ali por sua vontade, era demorado e exigia muita concentração. Ela sorriu e mais uma vez, tentou se aproximar, mas devagar, dessa vez colocou os braços do ruivo em torno de si, fazendo com que a abraçasse e deixou seus lábios apenas encostados nos dele, esperado, depois de algum tempo o ruivo reagiu movendo seus lábios para um beijo paciente (ou que exigisse paciência) que fora atendido por ela. Por quanto tempo durou, ela não sabe, mas do nada o beijo havia sido interrompido e como um clone como os outros Yahiko saiu da sala. Konan o seguiu e o viu parar em uma das saídas do local como um cão de guarda.

-- Então essa é sua função aqui...vigiar a porta dos fundos para eu não fugir.... -- A alegria de ter o ruivo perto de si havia acabado, ela começava a entender que a concentração dele tinha um limite e que hoje ele havia sido ultrapassado. Saiu dali e foi tomar um banho. Reparou com tristeza, que ele se quer a acompanhava com os olhos para ver onde ia, certamente apenas iria atrás dela se tentasse fugir.

Konan só representava algo pra qualquer um daqueles corpos se assumisse a posição de fugitiva e sabia disso. Mas nada disso abalaria a felicidade que tivera durante aquela tarde, ele estava ali e lembrava dela, ela havia evitado esse contato por tanto tempo e agora ele veio até si... Depois de meses desistindo gradativamente da vida que costumava ter, aquele encontro havia ascendido sua vontade de voltar a ser a Konan que era, de ter sua liberdade....

Ela estava parada em frente ao espelho em seu quarto, olhando para kunoichi magra demais que se tornara, uma figura abatida.... Ficou se olhando, lembrando de como costumava ser....

KONAN´S POV

-- Konan, não podemos errar está bem... tem que ser rápido, direto e preciso....

-- Não se preocupe, eu vou pela esquerda, vou desviar a tenção deles e te dar cobertura – disse já sumindo em pedacinhos de papel

-- Conto com você – Yahiko ainda disse na esperança que ela pudesse ouvir

Ela se parou escondida entre as árvores, na posição que mais gostava, flutuava pendida por asas de papel que a deixavam com ar de anjo... muito rápida lançou shurikens de papel no pescoço dos três ninjas que montavam guarda. O arremesso era preciso, os três caíram mortos sem nem mesmo ver o que os tinha atingido. Sumiu em pedaços de papel novamente e apareceu entre outras árvores, podia ver Yahiko indo, estava onde deveria estar, lutava contra três ninjas, ela então sumiu novamente e com precisão envolveu um dos ninjas com um tornado de papel picado que o cortaram até lhe atingir um ponto vital e ele cair. Olhou novamente para Yahiko e ele já tinha o artefato que tinham ido buscar. A missão estava quase completa, agora só tinham que voltar sem que ninguém os visse...

Em outra lembrança, mais antiga, ela treinava com Yahiko e Jiraya

-- hahaha, muito bom Konan, está indo muito bem...você tem um talento brilhante – dizia o eremita que estava se sentando sob a sombra de uma árvore – sua vez Yahiko, acabe com ele Konan...

-- Jiraya- sama, porque Nagato não vem treinar também? -- ela quis saber

-- O treinamento dele é outro querida, acabe com Yahiko por hora

-- Pode deixar sensei – ela riu e fez seu jutsu preferido ficando com asas de anjo, aquele jutsu lhe dava a incrível sensação de liberdade

-- Ei sensei, Konan parece um anjo não parece – Yahiko gritou pro senhor dos sapos que riu e foi treinar com Nagato

-- Ela não parece um anjo ruivo, ela é um anjo – o moreno abriu a boca pela primeira vez naquela manhã – um anjo de Deus – completou

Ela se deitou ainda nua na cama, fechou os olhos para deixar que outras lembranças viesse em mente....

Era o primeiro ano que ela estava sem família, vivendo pelas ruas com Yahiko e Nagato. Estava triste e o dia estava chovendo, como na maioria dos dias ali em sua vila natal, mas hoje deveria ser um dia diferente... era seu aniversário, o primeiro que passaria sem família, sem casa, sem nada nem ninguém...

-- Konan- chan, eu vou com Nagato arrumar algo para nós comermos, você quer ir conosco ou vai ficar aqui?

-- Podem ir, eu quero ficar aqui, depois eu arrumo algo para comer, não estou com fome agora... -- disse disfarçando que o que queria na verdade era a certeza de estar sozinha ali

-- O que tem com você? Está mais quieta que o de costume...

-- Nada não.. pode ir

-- Ei Konan, me diz o que há, não vou deixar você aqui sozinha se não me contar o que ta te chateando...

-- Sai logo daqui – ela quase gritou – sai pra eu poder ficar sozinha – ia empurrando ele pra fora do aposento – eu quero ficar sozinha pra lembrar da minha família pelo menos no dia do meu aniversário – disse depois de bater a porta na cara dele.

Naquele dia mais tarde, Yahiko voltou com um sanduíche para ela jantar e um pedaço de bolo para os dois... como ele conseguira aquilo ela nem quis saber, naquela hora jah tinha se arrependido de ter dito que não queria comer, estava faminta e apesar de ter dito que queria ficar sozinha, a solidão apenas fazia mal para si. Os dois ficaram juntos a noite toda..

-- Agora você tem uma nova família Konan- chan, eu vou cuidar de você – ele disse quando voltou e entregou o sanduíche pra ela... no outro dia ficou sabendo que Yahiko não havia conseguido comida nenhuma para ela, então deixou de comer o que tinha para si e o pedaço de bolo ele havia roubado de uma confeitaria

-- Hei Konan, o que é isso que está fazendo? -- o ruivo quis saber enquanto a via dobrar uma pedaço pequeno de papel inúmeras vezes em outra lembrança

-- Uma rosa – disse mostrando para ele a flor que acabara de fazer

-- Devíamos aproveitar mais o tempo para treinar o que o sensei nos ensinou – Nagato disse olhando pra a flor de papel na mão dela

Sem desvia o olhar do moreno, ela arremessou a rosa em uma árvore qualquer – Estou treinando – disse quando o pedaço de papel cravou no tronco como se fosse uma shuriken de verdade. O que deixou o moreno impressionado

-- Brilhante Konan – disse o ruivo arrancando a arma da árvore, você era a mais fraca de nós, agora eu acho que tenho medo de enfrentar você – ele brincou – você também deveria Nagato, o anjo da equipe está ficando cada vez mais poderosa e letal.

-- Você é muito estúpido mesmo Yahiko – ele respondeu. O outro apenas riu

-- Vamos Konan, vamos treinar um pouco esses arremessos – Yahiko disse estendendo a mão para ela

E assim muitas lembranças vieram, muitas eram boas e alegres, outras nem tanto. Lembrava de tudo como se tivesse acontecido ontem mesmo.... com tanta coisa na cabeça ela nem reparou quando pegou no sono...ali daquele jeito mesmo... sonhos estranhos envaidam sua mente, misturando o que antes eram suas memórias. Sonhou com a noite em que fora ataca por Nagato, depois com a noite que beijou Yahiko, nos seus sonhos ele não morria e eles fugiam.

Já estavam acostumados a nunca terem nada além de um ao outro, fugir dali sem nada não os afetaria. Poderiam procurar por seu sensei, quem sabe ele os ajudaria ou pelo menos os guiaria à direção certa a seguir, uma vila qualquer em um outro país onde poderiam recomeçar. E era isso que acontecia em seu sonho, eles fugiam para ir atrás e Jiraya- sensei, corriam pela floresta densa e escura sob a grossa chuva típica de seu país.

Mas não estavam sozinhos, sabiam que Nagato os seguia, havia um exército de clones atrás deles, estavam espalhados por toda floresta a sua procura, Nagato havia feito da vila inteira seus escravos, apenas para pegá-los, matar Yahiko e levar Konan de volta ao esconderijo. Uma coruja parou na árvore a sua frente, ela tinha o rinegan e piava enfurecida atraindo todos os clones para ali

As árvores, o céu, as pedras... tudo para que olhava tinha um par de olhos em espiral, até mesmo a própria lua acinzentada havia se transformado em uma enorme esfera em espiral.

-- Yahiko – ela gritava, mas o ruivo não estava mais ali para ajudá-la, ela estava sozinha no meio daquilo tudo.

No desespero, pôs-se a correr sem rumo algum

-- Aonde vai? – Yahiko a segurava pelo pulso, ele agora também tinha o rinegan de Nagato – Nossa missão é não deixar você fugir, nós vamos levar você de volta para o mestre. – disse com voz fantasmagórica

-- Não não, Yahiko, não, me solte, me deixe ir... – ela gritou se mexendo até conseguir se soltar do rapaz.

Mas já era tarde, Nagato já estava ali, ela começou a correr o mais rápido que podia, mas a floresta acabava em um penhasco.

Como último recurso, Konan se jogou pra a noite escura, mas se viu caindo em uma espiral sem fim. Sentiu o ar ao seu redor se condensando até o ponto de poder ser visto e tocado, estava tingido com espirais cinza e a prendia pela barriga, tão era quente como o toque de mãos, ,as ela sentia seu corpo tremer como se cada toque a ferisse, olhou para si, estava nua.

O ar se transformou em um braço e ele era de Nagato que surgia por trás de si, a abraçando. Ele lambia seu pescoço doentiamente enquanto alisava seu corpo.

-- Não... Yahiko... Socorro... Não... Nagato.. Pare por favor... Yahiko – ela continuou gritando até ser acordada com um tapa em seu rosto

KONAN´S POV + DREAM OFF

-- Cale a boca e pare de chamar por aquele imbecil – Nagato gritava com ela

Estava de volta ao seu quarto, mas não sabia ao certo se estava acordada ou se ainda estava presa naquele pesadelo, pois Nagato realmente estava sobre si, acariciando o corpo nu. Só então ela se lembrara que havia deitado ali daquele jeito para pensar no passado e devia ter adormecido. Imediatamente começou a se mover, tentando tirar o outro de cima de si, para impedir o que havia conseguido evitar até ali.

-- Saia daqui Nagato, eu não quero isso.. me deixa em paz por favor... eu sempre fiz tudo que você pedia, não faça isso comigo – ela implorava enquanto se debatia

Tudo em vão, ao invés de ouvi-la, preferiu calar a boca dela com um beijo forçado enquanto suas mãos afastavam as pernas dela e tocavam sem pudor sua intimidade. Numa última tentativa de se livrar dele, Konan mordeu sua língua com força e sentindo o gosto metalico do sangue dele na boca o chutou para longe. Ele se levantou furioso do chão e correu contra ela novamente, mais rápida uniu as mãos e pedaços de papel a cercaram voando rapidamente em círculos ao seu redor. Quando se aproximou, Nagato teve seu rosto cortado por um pedaço de papel.

-- Por quanto tempo vai conseguir manter esse jutsu Konan? -- ele perguntou zombando dela – sabe que não vai ter chakra pra me manter longe pra sempre

Ao ouvi-lo ela sumiu em sua tradicional chuva de papeis picados, antes que resurgisse, os pedaços de papel viraram kunais e a chuva mortal foi totalmente direcionada no moreno. Após o ataque ela apareceu do lado da cama, mas foi surpreendida por Nagato que a segurou pelo pescoço, ela via o corpo atingido pela chuva de kunais explodir e inundar o tapete com água.

Ele a jogou com força contra a parede e colocou dois dedos em frente de seu rosto, imediatamente três de seus clones surgiram no local. Nagato jogou a kunoichi na cama e a teve a força, enquanto havia um clone segurando cada um de seus braços e outro mantendo sua cabeça parada, suas pernas eram presas por Nagato que parecia não se importar nem um pouco com as lágrimas de dor que ela deixava cair, ou com o fato dela não querer aquilo de forma nenhuma.

Após o que aos olhos dela pareceu ser muito tempo, o gosto de sangue dele que ainda tinha em sua boca se misturou ao dela que escorria de um corte em sua testa feito em um dos empurrões que levara, as lágrimas salgadas de dor também entravam em sua boca misturando os gostos. Ele não se importava com a dor dela, nem com a quantidade absurda de sangue que tinha no lençol, ele a teve muitas vezes, da forma que mais o convinha, não parou nem mesmo quando a dor nem um pouco lasciva foi tanta que a kunoiche não aguentou e desmaiou.

Acordou no dia seguinte, zonza, dolorida, com olhos e pulmões doendo devido ao choro excessivo, o corpo todo dolorido pela força que tentava fazer para se livrar dos clones e de Nagato, a boca seca e podre e deitado no lençol lavado em sangue, seu sangue. Apesar da ninja forte que era não pode ter outra reação a não ser chorar como uma criança, então, sem ligar para nenhuma das dores saiu correndo para o banheiro para lavar-se, sentia-se suja demais, esfregou o corpo milhares de vezes e o cheiro da noite que tivera parecia não sair de sua pele já vermelha de tanto ser esfregada sob a água muito quente. Neste dia não saiu de seu quarto, nem no outro ou no dia seguinte...

Passou a semana ali até que resolveu fazer algo por si. Saiu com passos leves de seu quarto, antes de qualquer coisa precisava saber se Nagato estava em casa ou não. Como imaginava ele havia saído, provavelmente para se reunir com ninjas que muito em breve formariam a tal organização e ela estava sozinha com os clones que vigiavam as saídas.

Ela saiu para a cozinha e não esperou para ver se o ruivo a procuraria, logo atrás dele. O jardim dos fundos era permitido para ela treinar, então saiu pela porta dos fundos, de frente de onde Yahiko ficava, ela começou a arremessar kunais em uma árvore qualquer, sem nem mesmo prestar atenção, o que ela queria era ficar na mira do ruivo. Ela contou, 3 minutos, foi o que ele levou para se concentrar e ir na direção dela, o que, estranhamente a fez sorrir, era a primeira vez que isso acontecia depois que ele havia morrido....principalmente depois do que passara com Nagato na semana anterior... mas como dito, o que acontecera com Nagato foi na semana anterior, agora ela precisava reunir toda força que lhe restava para dar um jeito de sair dali....

Havia pontos positivos e negativos em o ponto de guarda de Yahiko ser nos fundos, ruim era que dali era mais difícil de fugir e como o ruivo demorava para poder fazer o que queria, eles não teriam tempo de sair dali sem serem percebidos, sem falar que por causa dos pircings, Nagato encontraria Yahiko em qualquer lugar, mas sem os pircings o ruivo morria de vez. Por outro lado, o ponto positivo era que dali onde estavam, nenhum outro clone podia vê-los.

Sem esperar mais, ela o abraçou e como na semana anterior, esperou até que ele a beijasse. Novamente ela pode contar, três minutos, e ele começou o beijo dificultoso, pois cada movimento exigia uma concentração absurda do ruivo. Ela não pode se conter, estar ali, vendo o esforço dele em te-la tão singelamente para si, trouxe a tona em sua mente as lembranças da noite em que servira de objeto de prazer à Nagato contra sua vontade. Chorou, chorou muito, e estava se odiando por chorar mais uma vez por culpa do moreno, se odiando por não conseguir ser forte nem ali, nos braços de quem a queria tão bem, quem estava se esforçando tanto para deixar claro que a amava, um amor de verdade e não aquela doença que Nagato chamava de amor.

Tempos depois de perceber que ela não estava bem, Yahiko conseguiu parar o beijo e fucou olhando para ela. Como se entendesse ela o abraçou.

-- Ele conseguiu o que queria afinal, temos que sair daqui, eu não posso mais ficar aqui...

há um meio de matarmos ele e ainda assim você viver, ele me disse quando o vi fazer o primeiro clone.

LEMBRANÇA ON

-- Nagato- kun, por que trazer esse cadáver pro esconderijo, que importância isso tem afinal

-- Você já vai ver.... mas não conte nada a Yahiko, só sei disso em teoria, nunca fiz, não quero que ele ria de mim caso não de certo

-- Caso o que não de certo? -- ela não entendia

-- Jiraya- sensei me contou mais sobre esse poder dos meus olhos, ele disse que posso controlar e executar jutsus de todos os elementos e juntando todos eles, posso ressuscitar pessoas...

-- Ressuscitar? Nagato apenas deus pode isso....

-- Então eu sou Deus Konan, eu sou Deus.... veja – disse se sentando no centro de um círculo com inscrições no centro, onde deitava o cadáver. Nagato se concentrou e desenhou selos no corpo da vítima, depois enquanto ele fazia o jutsu, os selos abriam a carne e dela saiam os pircings, era uma mutilação, e ela quase não aguentou ver aquilo... tempos depois o finado ninja se erguia e em seus olhos cintilavam o rinegan... -- agora ele é parte de mim

-- Isso é ao mesmo tempo horrível e brilhante, agora você controla esse corpo?

-- Hai, ele obedece somente a mim, estamos ligados através desses pircings. Eles são uma fusão do meu chakra com o deles

-- Nagato, isso faz de você um ninja invencível....

-- Sim, embora o sensei me disse que tenha um ponto fraco... mas nenhum deles será capaz, veja, parece uma marionete, ele somente obedece a mim...

-- Do que você está falando?

-- Sabe, se eu morrer, cada clone que eu tiver morre, mas Jiraya disse que se por acaso eu perder o controle sobre um dos corpos e caso esse corpo me ataque, por ter meu chakra ele pode me matar e ainda assim ficar vivo..ou semi- vivo....mas isso é muito improvável... veja, lute com ele, vou ordenar que não reaja.

E ela o socou, chutou, aplicou-lhe jutsus até o clone cair sem revidar. Depois ele ordenou e o outro atacou o anjo, até que Nagato o mandou parar..

-- Viu, ele só obedece, não há a menor chance de algum dia eu fazer um clone que revide minha ordem.

LEMBRANÇA OFF

Ela contou tudo a Yahiko, acreditava que se tivesse um clone capaz, seria ele.

-- Você só precisa se concentrar por alguns dias, é arriscado, mas vamos ter que agir em equipe, eu vou te dar cobertura, vou fazer um escarcéu, mas quem vai ter que derrotar Nagato ainda vai ter que ser você.

-- Ele a apertou mais contra si – ela sabia que aquilo era um sim, que iriam tentar e uma hora iam conseguir sair dali...

CONTINUA...

COMENTEM PLSSSS

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ O FINAL....

ATEH A PRÓXIMA!!!


	3. O traidor de Nagato

Depois de doze eras longe dessa fic aqui estou eu un

Confesso que só estou aqui pra terminá-la.. minha meta esse ano é conseguir pelo menos terminar essas fics que já estão postadas T.T e daí pra frente só postar quando tiver histórias inteiras prontas (quem vê pensa que eu consigo cumprir kkk)

Prometi um final feliz pra Konan, mas quando eu prometi isso eu tinha alguma ideia em mente que já se escapuliu.. sorry vou fazer o possível.

Mil desculpas por toda demora e muito obrigada por ler.. MESMO!

AVISOS BÁSICOS:  
1° Konan, Nagato e Yahiko são personagens que cabem ao espólio de Naruto; obra de Kishimotto

2° Fic meio abandonada, mas ainda minha ENTÃO não copiee H.H''

3° Ficção criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo, de fan pra fan

4° Drama, agressão física, darkfic, deathfic

ENJOY ^.~

O NASCIMENTO DE PEIN_3. O TRAIDOR DE NAGATO

Mais um dia em sua sentença, cada dia ali parecia eterno e cada nova manhã desperta roubava de si uma dose de esperança, deixando-a pouco a pouco mais evanescida. Konan se levantou da cama simplesmente porque não aguentava mais ficar ali com os olhos abertos olhando para o nada, pensando igualmente em nada.

A noite anterior fora difícil, mais uma. A tal organização de assassinos sujos e mercenários fora finalmente concluída e conquistada pelo ruivo através de acordos mundanos e chantagens das mais sujas e baixas. Mas isso pouco importa, a felicidade doentia de Nagato por ter alcançado seus interesses após tantas disputas o levou mais uma vez ao quarto de sua "amada" prisioneira.

Mais uma noite de terror para a azulada, banhada a sangue e lágrimas pela violência que ele não ligava em lhe causar. Mais uma manhã em que seu corpo acordava completamente sujo, ferido e dolorido, suas costas doíam tanto que teve praticamente que se arrastar pelo colchão até conseguir alcançar sua extremidade e colocar-se finalmente de pé, mal podendo se manter ereta.

Os punhos marcados pelas amarras de aço ardiam em vergões paralelos que ela evitava olhar enquanto guiava os dedos mais finos de quem em todo esse tempo perdera mais quilos do que um ser humano pode ser capaz de suportar, pela esfera da maçaneta da porta do banheiro. A claridade do novo ambiente a incomodou demais, desde as últimas semanas quando Nagato passou a abordar-lhe quase diariamente Konan passou a esquecer de ligar as luzes dos aposentos e também de abrir as janelas, temia que a menor claridade pudesse a fazer ver sua própria imagem refletida em qualquer objeto.

Sua pele além de mais pálida estava mais fina, ela não podia evitar perceber o detalhe enquanto removia o que restava das roupas rasgadas e ensangüentadas, seu próprio sangue. Descobria sem surpresa os muitos hematomas, alguns novos causados na noite anterior outros ainda não curados de datas posteriores. Não chorava mais ao vê-los, apenas deixava a água morna cobrir seu corpo enquanto passava com leveza a esponja macia pelos locais feridos. Mais um dia, quantos dias? Sua pena era cada vez mais perpétua.

Realmente acreditou que um primeiro contato com Yahiko fosse uma fonte de esperança, mas essa fonte logo se secou. Controlar o próprio corpo era uma tarefa que exigia demais do ruivo de mechas alaranjadas e eram muito raras as vezes que tinham conseguido ultrapassar aquela mesma singela barreira que havia lhe dado esperança longos meses atrás.

Konan até tinha contado o segredo para o namorado, mas era impossível distinguir se ele tinha mesmo entendido, sem falar no temor que era não saber se seu algoz era capaz de interceptar ou não os pensamentos de seus bonequinhos vudus. Acima de tudo tinha vergonha de se mostrar à Yahiko daquela maneira deplorável e na maioria dos últimos dias tinha feito todo o possível para evitar ou fingir não ver o corpo pela casa, mas pouco faria diferença, pois já cansara das vezes que tentara explicar ao ruivo que apesar de serem parte de Nagato havia uma linha tênue de individualidade entre seus corpos.

Era essa linha que tinha que ser utilizada como uma última e arriscada manobra para se ver livre daquele inferno, pois Konan sabia que cada corpo era ligado e ao mesmo tempo separado de Nagato de forma como que se um dos corpos sofresse algum dano o dono do Rinegan não sofreria em seu próprio corpo a perda. Sabia que não podia lutar contra todos os corpos mais Nagato, mas com pelo menos um ao seu lado era possível sonhar em arriscar, entretanto, a consciência de Yahiko se mostrava tão distante.

A água que caía do chuveiro enchia aos poucos a pequena e estreita banheira arredondada de granito branco. Konan se sentou abraçando as próprias pernas flexionadas enquanto olhava a água cair diante de si.

Diante de tudo que já tinha passado seu íntimo desejava intensamente o passado distante quando se escondia da guerra com seus dois amigos órfãos, pois até mesmo passar fome fugindo pelas ruínas da pequena vila devastada era menos degradante que aqueles dias de terror em seus dias cárceres. Ali sentada naquela banheira era fácil ver um fim rápido para tudo isso.

No começo ela apenas não se matava, pois fazer isso seria como fazer a morte de Yahiko ser em vão, mas depois de tantos meses... ela já estava mais morta do que viva. Ela soltou as pernas e deixou seu corpo pender para trás até ser amparada pelo mármore gelado, escorregou o corpo a todo comprimento até ficar deitada.

A água subia torneando o corpo cobrindo-lhe primeiro as pernas, as coxas, o ventre e abdome muito magro, ombros e joelhos até cobrir boa parte de seus seios já tocando em seu queixo e orelhas. Agora já era fácil escorregar um pouco mais seu corpo e submergir em meio ao calorzinho gostoso da água morna que dava ao corpo gélido a gostosa sensação de deixar um mundo para entrar em um outro muito melhor. Ela queria deixar esse mundo.

Sem se importar com a ardência incomoda os olhos claros permaneceram abertos fitando o teto distorcido sobre o espelho de água que a cobria, submersa, as gotas insistentes do chuveiro vibravam embalando seus pensamentos nulos, lembrando-lhe da chuva. Não era mais o anjo educado por Jiraya, era apenas um fantasma tão fantoche de Nagato quanto seus cinco cadáveres.

Na mente turva duas crianças perdidas com fome e frio na chuva, sempre chovia. Dividir o que não tinham com aquele garoto de olhos estranhos aparecido do nada foi tão natural quanto os pingos ávidos da chuva fria.

Crescer, dividir, sonhar... proteger, Nagato era aquele que jurou nos proteger a qualquer custo e fora justamente Nagato quem nos matou. "Yahiko" o sussurro não deixou a mente, mas Konan fechou os olhos para ver o rosto bonito da felicidade em pessoa, o ar já lhe fazia necessário, mas não tinha a mínima intenção de se mover para buscar por mais. Tudo o que queria era ter a imagem de Yahiko lhe sorrindo até perder a consciência.

Quase imediatamente lembrou daquele beijo, o primeiro e único beijo, a confissão de amor, sua sentença de morte. Perdeu-se na lembrança daquele beijo, o sorriso, Yahiko... seu amor. Os dedos em suas mechas eram quase como se fossem reais, não queria perder aquelas imagens por nada, mas estava cada vez mais difícil ficar sem respirar. Zonza as coisas ficam confusas, a presença de Yahiko era tão forte em si que quase acreditava que ele estava mesmo ali.

Sem saber exatamente há quanto tempo havia fechado os olhos sentiu o frio se apossar de seu corpo, franziu o cenho, não queria sentir frio no fim. O rosto de Yahiko em sua memória não combinava com o frio em seu corpo. Quanto tempo já estaria ali, quanto tempo mais teimaria em existir?

E quando o corpo frágil já quase se acostumava com o frio o calor a encobriu novamente jogando-a em um mundo tão aconchegante e macio. Não resistiu um suspiro, aconchegou seu corpo fosse lá no que estivesse a envolvendo, devia ser a morte a recebendo em seus braços eternos. Devia ser a morte e seus longos dedos gélidos que lhe tocavam a face, pelo menos no mundo dos mortos seria recebida com carinho.

- Konan? – foi chamada docemente, a morte é elegante e educada. – Konan respire – lhe foi pedido enquanto leves tapinhas eram dados em sua face, não há motivo para os mortos respirarem, a azulada não queria sentir o cheiro pútrido de sua própria morte deposta. – Vamos criança, não seja teimosa. Ainda estás viva, pois respire.

"Viva? Como ousa vida impudica e ingrata ainda estar implícita às minhas veias?" A garota de olhos amarelados franziu o cenho com a informação e tão imediato a consciência lhe tomou a mente a boca pequena se abriu em desespero em busca do ar que lhe faltava. Se não era a morte vindo lhe receber, de quem era aquela voz calma e sombria que clamava piedosa por sua volta do mundo para o mundo o qual pos pouco não havia deixado?

Olhos verdes a encaravam ainda preocupados, a máscara que ele usava tornava os grandes orbes ainda mais destacáveis no rosto amadurecido, deixando-os tão verdes que até pareciam tóxicas. Já tinha visto aquele rosto uma vez na única reunião daqueles que se uniriam à Nagato... apenas mais um assassino. Suspirou, com certeza aquele era apenas mais um que seu sádico dono mandara para manter intacta sua prisioneira, não queria ficar olhando aquele homem e talvez assim que perceber todas as marcas do abuso em seu corpo ele será mais um a tomar-lhe por força, quem sabe até com o consentimento de Nagato.

Mas ao virar-se na cama quente e macia, onde Kakuso havia a colocado enquanto a tirava sem que ela percebesse da banheira, viu tudo aquilo que menos queria; Yahiko em pé ao lado de sua cama a olhando. Ele era incapaz de falar, quem sabe ainda incapaz de guiar seus próprios atos, mas em seus olhos residiam a mais intima pena da garota cujo corpo estava inteiramente ferido e marcado por hematomas.

Os olhos que haviam secado com o tempo sentiram-se arder pelo calor repentino, preferiria que fosse Nagato e que o garoto lhe desse mais uma surra como punição por tentar tirar a própria vida, quem sabe esta fosse forte demais para o corpo já arrebentado suportar e então se livraria sem culpa deste fardo tão árduo de se suportar. Mas Yahiko era muito mais difícil, não queria mostrar ao amado para o que ele tinha morrido ou o quanto sua ausência a fazia fraca e os olhos não mais arduamente secos inundaram-se com todas as lágrimas que havia suprimido.

O corpo pequeno se fechou em posição fetal puxando para si um cobertor que somente agora percebera ter sido aquela sensação gostosa de aconchego que tinha sentido. Os soluços compulsivos invadiam as barreiras do tecido macio enquanto o corpo todo se movia em movimentos bruscos e involuntários movidos pelo som descontrolado de seu pranto.

Mas diferente do que Konan imaginava as habilidades do ruivo que tanto amava tinham evoluído muito em todo o tempo em que ela o havia evitado e Yahiko se moveu quase naturalmente ao se sentar na beira da cama ao lado da azulada, a tocando no ombro com certo receio em assustá-la.

- Não! – a voz gritou sem nem mesmo ver quem tinha a tocado, o corpo que tinha aprendido a ficar sempre em alerta se contraiu involuntariamente ao toque fazendo a garota se contorcer e parecer ainda mais frágil sobre a cama.

- Nós não vamos ferir você criança. Tente se acalmar. – a voz calma de Kakuso foi a que se fez ouvir.

- Yahiko... Yahiko... – o nome soava entre os soluços – Não quero que me veja assim. Saia.. SAIAAA – gritou entre o desespero de suas grossas lágrimas estapeando a mão que insistia em se manter em seu ombro.

- Shhhh acalme-se menina. Não é se virando contra quer a ajudar que vai conseguir se ver livre de Nagato. – Aquela voz do homem velho continuava branda e sábia. O tom de sua voz instigava respeito ao ambiente.

- Não minta... você é um deles, eu lembro de você. Você estava aqui na reunião, é um dos mercenários que vão colaborar com Nagato.

- Realmente, eu sou um mercenário mesmo, talvez o mais sujo e vendido que você irá encontrar. Por isso preciso de Nagato, preciso do poder dele. O que não quer dizer que seja como ele, eu senti o cheiro de podre daquele garoto no momento que o conheci, mas só pude ver o quão baixo ele podia chegar quando a vi naquela reunião. Quer se livrar de Nagato, Konan? Eu a ajudo nisso e tudo o que eu peço em troca é que mantenha a organização que ele formou e que me de poder sobre todo dinheiro que esta arrecadar.

Os soluços pareceram calar, as lágrimas ainda molhavam o seu rosto e ela evitava ao máximo olhar para o velho. O que era aquilo afinal, mais uma brincadeira sádica de Nagato? Por um acaso ele estaria lhe testando? O que poderia fazer com a azulada caso aceitasse aquela ajuda que de tão inesperada lhe parecia suspeita demais.

Então as pontas gélidas dos dedos do ruivo sentado ao seu lado na cama foram sentidas pela tez pálida de seu rosto. Suspirou ao sentir que seu coração acelerava numa dor descompassada ao lembrar de toda dor 'vivida' por Yahiko. Tão pior do que mostrar ao ruivo o quanto sua morte não fora capaz de a salvar era deixar assim tão claro para ele que tinha perdido todas as suas forças, que tinha se entregado à tragédia imposta pelo semideus portador do Rinegan.

Não podia ser uma pegadinha, aquilo não podia ser obra de Nagato. Yahiko ali ao seu lado com aquele carinho tão singelo lhe fazia acreditar naquele estranho maluco que se compadeceu com sua situação. Como Yahiko e Kakuso acabaram no mesmo caminho para seguir em sua direção talvez ela nunca saberia, mas pelo sacrifício do ruivo ela se sentia novamente com aquela força da teimosa esperança que gritava em seu coração em alto e bom som o incentivo de que ela devia tentar, tinha que arriscar e lutar por si mesmo.

Tão súbito quanto o ato de tentar afastar o ruivo cheio de pircings ela se agarrou às pernas do mesmo que ainda se encontrava ali sentado no colchão. A cabeça deitada com força sobre as coxas pareciam buscar ainda mais uma certeza de que aquilo era mesmo real, a luz havia sido novamente acesa.

- Como posso fazer isso? – perguntou de olhos fechados, ainda com a cabeça deitada no colo do 'namorado' com as pontinhas dos dedos se fechando no tecido escuro do manto negro que Yahiko usava. Não direcionou a palavra a ninguém, pois sabia que apenas um deles seria capaz de responder algo.

- Antes de mais nada, cuide de você. Não irá à lugar algum fraca e ferida dessa forma. Enquanto isso, bolaremos um plano.

- Como você...

- Seu namorado está mais determinado do que você possa imaginar. Foi difícil compreende-lo no início.. até achei que fosse algum tipo de especulação de Nagato ou coisa do tipo, mas no fim encontramos um meio de nos comunicar. Ele ainda não está pronto para conseguir romper uma ordem de Nagato, mas estamos fazendo progressos. Até você ficar em forma ele com certeza já via estar bem melhor...

E a mão fria do ruivo deslizou por seu rosto dando início a um carinho que era completamente repleto de sentimentos que nem mesmo sua pseudo morte fora capas de fazê-lo esquecer. Entre os dedos sem vida, apenas o calor das lágrimas aquecia a pele pálida da azulada. Se ainda havia esperança em Yahiko, ela iria ser forte novamente para lutar por aquilo pelo qual o ruivo dera sua vida.

- Eu voupoder contar com sua ajuda senhor...

- Kakuso

- Kakuso-san – e o velho lhe respondeu apenas com um movimento de cabeça

CoNTiNua

Eu juro que NÃO vou demorar

Prometi que vou terminar todas as minhas fics esse ano e estou mesmo mexendo os meus pausinhos hm

Er.. essa fic era para ter três capítulos apenas

Mas o final vai ficar para o próximo...

Deixa um reviewzinho pra mim, pls


	4. O nascimento de Pain

**História: **O nascimento de Pain

**Capítulo: **04 de 04

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Este manga/anime é criação de Masashi Kishimoto, e eu não tenho nenhum interesse comercial no trabalho dele. Sonhos feitos de papel, é uma música da banda gaúcha, Tequila Baby e se você quiser, pode ler ouvindo. (link abaixo)

**Gênero: **songfic, deathfic, drama, aventura e luta

**Personagens: **Konan, Yahiko, Nagato e Kakuso

**Publicação: **28/01/12 06/04/12

**Comentários: **Essa não é minha fic preferida, mas com certeza tenho algum carinho por ela, por isso espero que gostem ^.~. Link para a música Sonhos feitos de papel: .com/watch?v=G1qygYdevjU

O NASCIMENTO DE PEIN_ 4. O NASCIMENTO DE PAIN

_Por Kami-chan_

_Veja, amigo  
Como nos dois crescemos e defendemos sonhos feitos de papel..._

Os dias que se seguiram continuavam frios e cinza, nunca entenderia porque sempre chovia ali. A azulada tinha lá suas dúvidas e teorias que a simples existência de Nagato fazia a natureza se revoltar tanto assim.

Mas ali dentro daquele casebre fétido e úmido as cores pintavam o dia cinza. E no interior das tábuas podres e cheias de frestas invadidas pelo vento molhado do típico dia frio de um eterno inverno chuvoso, a esperança era o combustível que movia o corpo 'solitário' para lá e para cá.

A primeira parte de um plano minucioso já estava sendo posta em prática. Kakuso havia entregue para a garota da equipe antigos pergaminhos cujo papiro delicado contava a história daquele poder macabro que se expressava em forma de espirais profundas e retorcidas, tão sem vida como o dia lá fora. Se havia mesmo uma forma de acabar com aquilo tudo a informação primordial com toda certeza estaria ali, omitida por palavras de vários sentidos e fundos ilógicos. Outra parte da informação precisa para a batalha já estava em sua mente, dada pelo próprio dono do poder sinistro em uma noite qualquer daqueles dias perdidos no passado em que chamavam uns aos outros de família.

Konan estava tecnicamente sozinha em casa uma vez que os capangas sem vida de Nagato não contavam e o próprio Nagato estava sendo mantido longe dali por Kakuso. Algo sobre estarem atrás de informações sobre bijus, algo que nem a azulada sabia ao certo o que era até começar a ler aqueles documentos.

Vestiu-se com roupas quentes e confortáveis, afinal até mesmo o tecido se muito pesado ainda causava dor ao corpo fragilizado e ferido. O cachecol largo e as luvas também compunham o visual e tinham mais o intuito de esconder cortes e hematomas do que manter o calor de seu corpo naquele dia frio. Não podia mais evitar passar por Yahiko dentro de casa, tão bem como não suportava os olhos congelados pousando em cada um dos seus machucados. Não era culpa dele, não queria que alguma parte da alma do amado se ferisse por sua causa.

A chaleira apitou na cozinha e ela levou a parte dos documentos que lia consigo até lá. Já tinha lido aquilo tudo centenas de vezes, mas queria ter todos os possíveis detalhes e fraquezas bem vivas em sua mente, enfrentar Nagato teria que ser algo muito bem planejado. Konan deixou os papeis sobre a mesa da cozinha e desligou o fogo do fogão, ignorando a chaleira temporariamente enquanto buscava por uma xícara de louça e um chá de aroma adocicado.

Sentou-se confortavelmente em torno da mesa, sentiu o cheiro do vapor que exalava um aroma que quase implorava para ser provado. A louça delicada tocava os lábios finos, e escondia um teimoso sorriso que surgia ali, denunciando os sonhos contidos nos pensamentos da kunoichi, mas seus olhos tombaram para a esquerda e para baixo, e seu sorriso morreu ao repensar todas as coisas que fariam parte daquele plano. Com determinação, o liquido quente escorreu da garganta a baixo, até mesmo a água escaldante era mais fácil de ser digerida do que as coisas que teria que fazer dali para frente para poder se ver livre de Nagato.

Com um suspiro pesado, a xícara foi deixada sobre a mesa ao seu lado para que os pergaminhos repousassem em suas mãos mais uma vez. Não havia uma só frase daquele documento que ela não houvesse decorado, não havia mais o que extrair deles, até mesmo por códigos ocultos ela já havia procurado.

Enrolou-os respeitosamente e passou a mão pelo pequeno sache que abrigava o saquinho de chá, colocou os pergaminhos sobre o mesmo, quase o escondendo devido a visível diferença de tamanho entre ambos. E como que se a paz já reinasse no mundo, bebericou mais uma vez a bebida quente e adocicada antes de unir as mãos e ligar os dedos em selos, os olhos fechados e o cenho franzido denunciavam a concentração necessária, e após alguns segundos a luz brilhante de seu chakra cumpria o objetivo do anjo, selando os importantíssimos pergaminhos dentro do pequeno sache de chá, que a azulada se apressou em guardar em seu bolso.

- Ninguém jamais poderá encontrá-los! – uma voz grave fez Konan se assustar, estava sozinha ali.

Prestes a se culpar por não perceber a aproximação de ninguém, Konan abriu os olhos. Encontrando algo que jamais imaginaria encontrar, Yahiko estava ali, sentado em outra cadeira em torno da mesma mesa, olhando e sorrindo para si. A azulada ainda olhou para todos os lados da cozinha, em busca de Kakuso ou qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse aparecer do além para ajudá-los, mas não havia ninguém.

E só então ela pode acreditar, Yahiko havia falado consigo. O maior dos atos de autocontrole do ruivo para consigo, pois os clones nunca falavam, respondiam apenas ao seu criador. A felicidade invadiu seu ser, o sentimento foi tão intenso que lágrimas chegaram se formar sobre os olhos da menina.

- Yahiko.. Yahiko.. – chamou seu nome repetidas vezes, precisava ouvir novamente, precisava crer que aquilo era mesmo real.

_Você mudou demais..._

_Traiu seus ideais  
Que a gente prometeu esquecer jamais  
Quantos de nós partiram  
Sem ter seus sonhos de criança concebidos_

E nem mesmo toda a dor muscular que abatia seu corpo ferido foi suficiente para manter a menina parada, Konan se ergueu do lugar onde estava sentada para se aproximar do ruivo. Estava feliz demais para se conter, e se quer sentiu os hematomas ao se deixar cair no chão de joelhos de frente para o amor de sua vida, e tomar as mãos dele entre as suas.

O ruivo lhe sorriu em um riso apagado, não queria que seu anjo percebesse que não era capaz de sentir seu toque quente. Sentia-se culpado por todas as coisas que ela estava vivendo, se ele tivesse sido mais firme, se tivesse apenas ter conseguido fazer com que ela fugisse antes de sua morte. Se não tivesse sido tão fraco, Konan não estaria sofrendo tudo o que sofria agora. E nem mesmo a morte o fazia de deixar de sentir uma dor quase física ao ver a vida que Konan era obrigada a viver agora.

- Me desculpe.. – disse baixo deixando que a menina entrelaçasse seus dedos aos dele, olhando fixamente para as mãos unidas e mais nada. – Desculpe por ter sido fraco e não ter conseguido salvar você disso tudo.

- Não há o que ser desculpado – disse sem se preocupar em sentir o caminho quente que as lágrimas faziam mudas por seu rosto. – Ninguém tinha como prever que Nagato se tornaria alguém assim. Não havia como imaginar que mesmo depois de sofrer tudo o que nós três sofremos juntos, logo ele traria a dor de volta.

- Você me assustou quando tentou tirar sua própria vida, se Kakuso não estivesse aqui eu não seria capaz de tirar você daquela banheira. Ou só conseguiria se recorresse a comunicação com Nagato. Por favor, não tente isso novamente. – disse o ruivo, e ela concordou com a cabeça.

- É que às vezes fica muito difícil ter esperanças. Nem mesmo um raio de sol atravessa essa tempestade cinza.

- Eu juro que vamos acabar com isso! E você vai ter que ser mais forte ainda.

- Eu sei tudo o que tenho que fazer Yahiko, mas no final, ainda vai ter que ser você.

- E eu estarei lá com você, em todos os momentos. Temos que esperar o sinal de Kakuso e o retorno de Nagato para darmos continuação a isso.

- Estarei pronta até lá! – disse firme, largando as mãos do amado para abraçá-lo. Precisava senti-lo, precisava da força que apenas ele podia lhe dar.

.:.

_As nossas fantasias  
Que a gente teve um dia  
Foram esquecidas no passado  
Por você e eu  
_

O reflexo da kunoichi no espelho quase em nada se assemelhava a da menina mal alimentada e cheia de olheiras e hematomas pelo corpo, o cabelo azul, e novamente com vida, estava preso em um meio coque frouxo, com várias mexas da franja soltas por seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar um pouco mais agressiva. Um origame de papel branco, lembrando o formato de uma rosa, descansava sobre o mesmo, em harmonia com seu rosto delicado.

O completo oposto de suas vestimentas negras, com manchas rubras que lembravam nuvens de sangue. Aquilo era o uniforme da dita organização de Nagato, era negro como sua alma, e as nuvens lembravam a chuva de sangue que por onde o portador do rinnegan passava, deixava como rastro. Para ela havia apenas a escuridão de um eterno luto naquele tecido carregado. O luto por suas próprias vidas perdidas.

A azulada sorriu para si mesma, tentando lhe dar a coragem e a frieza necessária para as coisas que faria dali por diante. Cada minuto perdido para o passado era a certeza de logo teria que se encontrar com seu algoz, a ânsia que dava voltas em seu estomago lhe anunciava que Nagato estava cada vez mais perto.

Era a vez dela de mostrar o quanto era forte, e de fazer sua parte para libertar a si e a Yahiko. Com esse pensamento, verificou se todo o seu equipamento estava mesmo em ordem sob o uniforme. Fazia tempo que não se vestia como uma shinobi, mas jamais deixaria de saber como fazer isso com todo gosto, após se certificar de que tudo estava certo, foi esperar pela chegada de Nagato na sala daquele casebre.

Havia um ponto crucial de seu plano, que incluía o fato de Nagato lhe aceitar como uma shinobi mais uma vez. Ele teria que confiar cegamente em si novamente, e para isso acontecer, Konan sabia que teria que fazer das mais difíceis coisas.

_Sinto que existe agora  
Uma distancia bem maior entre nos dois  
Maior que o inferno e o céu_

A azulada amassou e jogou longe o pequeno pedaço de papel que dobrava e redobrava, ao lembrar mais uma vez dos pontos essenciais de seu plano. Um detalhe em questão arruinava ainda toda a estrutura forte que ela estava se esforçando para manter. Respirou fundo e puxou outro papel do bolso, seria capaz de dar conta de tudo o que tinha que fazer, tinha de ser, por isso tratou de tentar esvaziar sua mente recomeçando a dobrar e redobrar o fino pedaço de papel.

A energia de chakra se alterou no ambiente, Nagato havia chegado. Ela sempre foi a melhor dos três em sentir as diferentes ondas de chakra presentes no ar, e Nagato adentrou a cabana no exato momento em que a menina terminou mais uma bela rosa, com dobraduras milimetricamente perfeitas.

O portador do rinegan simplesmente não esperava encontrar Konan ali, aparentemente tão bem disposta. Principalmente vestindo o uniforme da organização, segurando uma linda flor de papel, típica dela. Konan apenas permaneceu sentada onde estava, olhando fixamente o algoz, centrada em ler suas reações.

- O que significa isto? – perguntou em seu timbre natural de voz, sempre mantendo seu olhar analítico sobre a azulada.

- Isso? – a menina reforçou puxando de leve uma ponta da túnica preta. – Quero fazer parte disso. – disse simples, também em seu tom natural.

- Por quê? Acha que vai conseguir fugir de mim se tiver missões a cumprir? – perguntou quase zombando da própria ideia.

- Não quero fugir. – disse baixando o olhar. – Apenas não quero ficar presa neste lugar, sei que posso ser útil a você, em todo e qualquer lugar que você vá. – Konan agradeceu por não estar olhando para o ruivo neste momento, pois não sabia se seria capaz de dizer as palavras assim tão calmamente. Sabia como ele interpretaria a frase, e um bolo já se formava em sua garganta por conta disso.

- Está dizendo que quer minha companhia, Konan? – perguntou se aproximando, tocando o queixo da kunoichi para fazer com que ela o olhasse. O menor toque, fez o corpo da menina entrar em alerta, já tinha sido ferida vezes demais por aquelas mãos.

- Se você prometer que não vai me machucar mais...

- Hahahaha! Konan, meu amor – começou trocando o toque em sua face por um carinho manso. – Eu nunca quis machucar você, meu anjo, eu amo você. Se em algum momento tive que ser um pouquinho mais _firme _foi porque _você_ me obrigou a isso, anjo.

A azulada uniu toda a força que ainda tinha para sorrir para Nagato. Yahiko não saía de sua mente por nenhum minuto se quer, apenas ele e seu amor. Era pelo amor deles que estava apostando todas as suas fichas naquele plano incerto, e daria tudo de si para não hesitar, tinha que convencer Nagato. Tinha que entrar para sua equipe, virar sua companheira, domar o lado frágil de sua mente doentia para que ele depositasse toda sua confiança somente nela.

- Eu sei, acredito em você. O tempo que fiquei sozinha nesse lugar me fez pensar, até perceber algumas coisas. Eu... senti sua falta. – disse engolindo à força o bolo cada vez maior dentro de si.

- Konan... – o ruivo suspirou, aquilo estava sendo tão fácil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão difícil.

- Me leve com você Nagato, seremos uma equipe perfeita como sempre fomos. Usaremos a sintonia entre nossos jutsus e você sabe que ninguém será páreo para nós dessa forma.

- E você não vai tentar fugir...

- E para onde iria? Você sabe que é minha única família, meu lar. – E então ele a puxou para um abraço, que para a azulada mais parecia um golpe letal de sufocamento.

- Ah eu sabia que um dia você ia perceber. – disse, mas então logo a soltou, afastando-a para que pudesse olhar dentro de seus olhos congelados. – E Yahiko? – perguntou extremamente sério, tinha mesmo se esquecido daquele animal infeliz.

- Eu demorei para perceber, Nagato, mas você é o melhor para mim. - E entre tantas mentiras difíceis de se sustentar, aquela foi a mais difícil de todas.

O ruivo tomou-lhe o punho e a puxou para si em um ato brusco, testando a veracidade das coisas que ela dizia. Seu íntimo teimava em lhe dizer que Konan não era do tipo de pessoa que mudava de opinião do dia para noite. Ela era inteligente, e ele deveria tomar cuidado.

Tsc, cuidado? Nagato quase riu de seu próprio pensamento, cuidado com o que? Ele era Deus, ele era o único poder onipotente no mundo. Era incapaz de ser derrotado, e Konan sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Sim, ela era inteligente, e com certeza sua inteligência lhe levou a conclusão obvia de que não havia outra escolha.

E ele estava feliz por isso, assim não teria mais que machucá-la. Doía em si ter que machucar seu lindo anjo, mas ela precisava aprender que ele era o melhor para si. Ele sabia que o sacrifício sortiria efeito, por mais que lhe doesse ferir seu amor, ele sabia que com o tempo ela iria aprender. Sorriu afrouxando o aperto no antebraço da menina, ela finalmente tinha aprendido. Depois de meses, ela tinha aprendido, e finalmente estava disposta entender que se não mostrasse resistência a ele, não haveria dor alguma.

Aproximou-se a passos largos da azulada, e tomou-lhe os lábios com volúpia. Para Konan, o asco fazia seu estomago queimar e dar voltas, mas tinha que suportar. E forte, deixou que Nagato experimentasse a textura de seus lábios, retribuindo o beijo quando a língua alheia lhe pediu isso.

Ignorando a textura do beijo, que para si, parecia conter serragem. Mandando para longe a vontade de se afastar dele o máximo possível, esmurrar-lhe a face até esvair todo o sentimento negativo que ele tinha colocado dentro de si. Todos os sonhos destruídos, e toda a esperança que fora solta como grãos de areia em uma forte tempestade.

Sentiu a mão do moreno tocando-lhe a cintura, e estremeceu ao menor contato, sabia o que viria a seguir. Não queria aquilo, não estava pronta para ir tão longe de uma vez só, tudo o que fizera até ali já tinha consumido todas as forças que ela tinha reservado para aquele dia.

Céus, e era apenas o primeiro de muitos. A ação ainda estava apenas começando, ela sabia que teria que agüentar seu toque, e receber seu corpo de bom grado todas as vezes que ele quisesse. Não teria como evitar esse contato, mas não estava preparada para isso ainda.

Quase sorriu largo demais quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Nagato a largou no mesmo instante, e Konan sentiu mais uma vez um sentimento de pura gratidão por Kakuso, ao vê-lo ali, adentrando pelo local. Ela sabia que nem sempre seria salva assim, no último minuto, por isso era grata a cada minuto a menos de contato físico com Nagato quando isso acontecia.

Assumindo a pose de líder de organização de assassinos, Nagato acenou para Kakuso e chamou os dois para irem até o seu escritório. Já tinham assuntos para tratar, ela tinha conseguido, estava na equipe e sabia que tinha convencido Nagato. Entretanto, sabia que essa era a parte simples do plano. Era de crucial importância que conseguisse conquistar a total confiança de Nagato para poder levar o plano adiante.

_Sinto que existe agora  
Uma distancia bem maior entre nos dois  
Maior que o inferno e o céu_

.:.

Os meses passaram rápidos contando os dias. Nagato não deixava Konan longe de si por um minuto se quer, e isso estava deixando a azulada nervosa. Primeiro porque cada minuto perto daquele homem tornava a missão mais difícil de ser suportada por si, Nagato lhe dava asco. Segundo porque isso significava que ele ainda não confiava nela o suficiente. E terceiro, porque isso fazia com que ela tivesse que ignorar a presença de Yahiko para não levantar maiores suspeitas, se mantendo longe do amado.

Se pudesse pelo menos buscar um pouco de força em seus braços. A ausência do ruivo era proporcionalmente ruim ao fato de ter que se manter próxima de Nagato, ao lado do mesmo homem que arruinara sua vida, despedaçando seus sonhos e sua felicidade como folhas leves ao vento.

_Seus sonhos foram feitos ... de papel  
_

Ainda assim estava executando bem todo o resto do plano, sendo-lhe uma boa amante e uma excelente shinobi. Liberava o ódio por ter que consentir em ser tomada pelo outro nas missões que nunca eram falhas. Contava também com as palavras incentivadoras de Kakuso, que quando tinha a oportunidade gostava de lhe dirigir palavras de força, na esperança de ser um braço em que a azulada pudesse se apoiar.

Ele sempre a lembrava que cada missão bem sucedida a deixava mais preparada para enfrentar Nagato quando chegasse a hora. Ainda assim, Konan se sentia chateada e completamente impaciente por não encontrar brechas para prosseguir com o plano.

.:.

_Veja, amigo  
Como nos dois crescemos e defendemos sonhos feitos de papel  
_

Mais dias se arrastaram, tornando meses em um ano. Um ano que tinha tentado tirar a própria vida, movida pelo desespero e a desesperança, e um ano que a luz tinha voltado a brilhar em seus olhos pela expectativa de uma nova e única chance. E finalmente, depois de tanto tempo de sacrifício a brecha aconteceu. Seria uma manobra arriscada, mas tudo que envolvia aquele plano era.

- Ele me mandou investigar o Haikage – disse a Kakuso aos sussurros e sem demonstrar ao ambiente que mantinham um diálogo.

- Isso é bom, pode nos ajudar com o plano. Eu sei o que o Haikage quer.

- E o que ele quer? - Perguntou.

- Você! Os boatos sobre você cresceram Konan, você se tornou o anjo limpa rastros de Nagato. E todos que o querem derrubar sabem que devem começar por você, mas o Haikage é diferente. Ele não vai querer matar você para atingir Nagato, ele é o tipo de homem que manterá você em cativeiro, ele vai estudar você como uma forma de aprender mais sobre o inimigo.

- Mas se alguém me capturar e manter viva, é apenas questão de horas para um clone dar a localização exata. É por isso que nunca conseguirei fugir – ela completou.

- É, mas o Haikage não conta com isso, com certeza.

- Entendi Kakuso-san, você quer insinuar que eu devo me deixar ser capturada.

- Uhum. Sabemos que Nagato vai encontrar você de qualquer forma, e quando você for resgatada...

- Haverá a brecha para prosseguirmos. Kakuso-san seu plano é ótimo. Fique atento, serei capturada tão logo encontre esse homem.

.:.

_Você mudou demais  
Traiu seus ideais  
Que a gente prometeu esquecer jamais_

A azulada mantinha-se imóvel e de olhos fechados, apenas permitindo que Nagato lhe tocasse, tentando com todo esforço lembrar-se de Yahiko naquele momento. Na maioria das vezes era ele quem lhe dava forças. Não importava quantas vezes aquilo se repetisse, quanto tempo se passava, o nojo que sentia de Nagato jamais desapareceria. Aquele homem jamais seria perdoado, nem neste mundo, nem no outro para o qual o mandariam.

Mesmo que suas respirações se chocassem agora, descompassadas, ainda em busca de um ritmo calmo. O motivo que fazia Konan ofegar era diferente do de Nagato. Basicamente o oposto.

Com o tempo, nem mesmo a certeza de que fazia aquilo apenas para seguir com o plano lhe era suficiente. O corpo quente inda sobre o seu parecia pesar toneladas, pois a sufocava. O líquido quente que escorria por suas pernas a fazia querer chorar, sentia nojo. E era isso que a fazia ofegar, a força incumbida para agüentar o abuso consentido de seu corpo.

E mesmo que não houvesse mais tapas, socos, cortes e hematomas, o nome daquilo não deixava de ser estupro. Porque ela não o queria, não reagia ao toque em seu corpo e não resistia a invasão ao mesmo. Mas ainda assim, em silêncio, não consentia com aquilo. Mas ele se quer percebia, ou se o fazia, não o dava a menor importância.

- O que há tenshi? – perguntou acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- Nada. Só... ainda estou assustada. Foi minha primeira missão falha, senti como que se aquele homem fosse me matar antes de você chegar. – Disse calma, interpretando bem seu papel.

- Tivemos sorte por ter sido o Raikage. Não se preocupe, eu sempre vou saber onde você está.

- Ainda assim, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, poderia ter sido tarde demais!

- Não diga besteiras Konan. Sempre há um clone meu com você, e ele sempre me levará até você.

- Isso é insuficiente! - Disse firme – Eu sou seu braço direito aqui, tem que haver um meio de EU me comunicar com você. Os clones são lentos demais. – testou.

- Você sabe que se houvesse um meio de conectar você a mim, eu já o teria feito. – hááá como ela sabia, se Nagato soubesse como, colocaria uma coleira com rinegan nela.

Mas ela sorriu, quase se sentindo feliz. A resposta do ruivo deixava claro para si que nem ele mesmo sabia tudo sobre o próprio poder. E como fogos de artifício a esperança explodiu em luzes dentro dela.

- A comunicação entre vocês vem daqui, não é? – perguntou mesmo que já soubesse a resposta, enquanto tocava um dos vários piercings de Nagato.

- É... – disse vago.

- Então por que não me da um desses também? Você se comunicaria comigo assim como faz com eles.

- Porque você não está morta Konan, e nem eu a quero fria e como um fantoche meu. – como se ela já não fosse, a diferença era que seu coração ainda batia.

- Mas talvez justamente por eu não estar morta, isso possa funcionar de forma diferente comigo. Muito provavelmente apenas um piercing desses me manteria ligada a você.

_Quantos de nós partiram  
sem ter seus sonhos de criança concebidos_

E aquela era a questão, ela não estava morta. Konan tinha uma linha de chakra próprio, que interferiria na freqüência de Nagato. Ela sabia que ele poderia sim ser morto por um clone, Nagato mesmo lhe deu essa informação e esta se repetiu no pergaminho que leu. Mas o dono do Rinegan tinha uma fraqueza, ele se superestimava demais. Nagato tinha a mais convicta certeza de que nunca ninguém seria mais forte que seu poder, ele não sabia, se quer desconfia que Yahiko tinha tanto domínio sobre si mesmo, como nenhum outro corpo jamais teve.

E se Konan tivesse ligação ao chakra deles, ela podia interferir e manter Nagato às cegas para o ataque de Yahiko, quando chegasse a hora. O chakra de Konan também seria o que manteria Yahiko acordado depois do fim de Nagato, mas para isso, outra coisa teria que acontecer, mas naquele momento tinha que dar apenas um passo, tinha que conseguir convencer Nagato a lhe dar esse poder.

- Não vou me arriscar a perder você. – ele disse convicto.

Konan se moveu na cama, rolando o corpo de Nagato pela mesma até que se pusesse sobre o ruivo. Já tinha ido longe demais para fracassar ali, ela conseguiria o que queria. Viu o olhar do ruivo se tornar curioso sobre si, sorriu, deixando seu corpo descer sobre o dele, tomando-lhe os lábios e logo em seguida puxou a pele de seu pescoço com os dentes, iria convencer Nagato a lhe dar o que queria, independente de quanto isso lhe custasse. A vingança era mesmo um sentimento tão forte, que fazia com que até mesmo o mais puro dos anjos alcançasse as rachaduras sob o solo do inferno, e Konan iria até o fim.

Yahiko estava com Kakuso, traçando planos, quando sentiu em si uma linha quente de chakra. E então ele soube, o plano estava dando certo, Konan tinha conseguido mais uma coisa importante daquele plano maluco. Suspirou, daria certo, de alguma forma seu corpo inominado sentia que tudo ia dar certo.

Tinha que ser naquele momento, onde Nagato também estivesse se adaptando ao chakra de Konan, e disperso para todo o resto que ele tinha que tirar um de seus próprios piercings. E assim o fez, entregando para Kakuso, caberia ao mais velho colocar aquele pedaço de metal em Konan, na hora certa. Poderia ser agora, mas ambos sabiam que Nagato veria no corpo do anjo e isso traria problemas. Para que o chakra de Konan o mantivesse acordado após o fim de Nagato, aquela peça teria que estar no corpo da azulada. Mas para que o plano desse certo, Nagato não poderia nem imaginar isso.

E não houve nenhuma surpresa quando a azulada apareceu em uma reunião da organização com um piercing de Nagato no espaço de pele abaixo do lábio inferior. Kakuso sabia que teria que ser ele a implantar o piercing de Yahiko na menina, e admirou Konan ainda mais. Gostava daquele sentimento, concordava que a dor deixava as pessoas mais fortes, mas a azulada estava dando um show em particular com aquele sentimento tão forte de raiva e ódio. Agora era apenas uma questão de dias.

_As nossas fantasias  
Que a gente teve um dia  
Foram esquecidas no passado  
Por você e eu_

.:.

Aquele era para ser mais um dia como outro qualquer, tirando o fato de que eles virariam tudo às avessas. O plano era simples, Konan iria fugir, atraindo a atenção dos clones, contaria com a ajuda de Kakuso para derrotá-los, ou simplesmente mantê-los ocupados. Enquanto isso, Yahiko cuidaria do que realmente importava.

Mas para isso precisavam estar longe dos demais membros daquela organização. Coube a Kakuso e Konan manter os demais membros ocupados com besteiras mascaras com ganância. Ainda assim, não poderiam estar a mercê caso um deles voltasse antes do tempo para a sede. Por isso uma história sem erros foi contada a Nagato por Konan, que os levaria para o mesmo casebre onde tudo havia começado. Nagato estava se mostrando fácil demais de ser controlado.

- Chegou a hora. – disse Kakuso à azulada. – Onde está Nagato?

- No quarto. Yahiko está lá com ele, faça logo Kakuso-san. – respondeu a menina.

- Levante a blusa. – ordenou, vendo-a lhe obedecer, já havia sido determinado que o piercing de Yahiko repousaria sobre seu umbigo.

- Vai dar certo, não vai? – perguntou sentindo o líquido muito gelado passar por sua pele para assepsia.

- Vai sim Konan-san, Yahiko terá o seu chakra e eu ficarei com o coração e os olhos de Nagato, como combinado. – respondeu o mais velho trancando a circulação no local e logo furando a pele antes de lhe colocar o piercing.

- Mas... Você não é o portados original do rinegan Kakuso-san, pode não dar certo. Tenho medo de qual reação isso resultará em Yahiko, tenho medo de você não conseguir. – Konan disse com aparente medo, o desconforto de ter sua pele furada não era nada comparada com cada dor que ela já fora obrigada a sentir.

- Penso que se eu manter o coração dele batendo, posso manter Nagato aprisionado em seu próprio jutsu, onde irei torturá-lo até que me de o que eu quero. Então terei o rinegan, este poder é tudo o que eu sempre quis e ele me dará. Pronto. – disse se afastando da azulada.

- Isso não faz sentido! – Konan disse abaixando sua blusa, pronta para dar continuidade ao plano.

- Talvez seja por isso que pode dar certo. – encorajou o velho. – Agora fuja..

- Não vou muito longe. – Assegurou e lhe sorriu, estava feliz afinal, aquele era o dia da sua liberdade.

E como combinado, Konan deu as costas à Kakuso, passando por várias peças da casa, atraindo a atenção dos clones de Nagato, explodindo três bombas explosivas na direção dos mesmos, e arrebentando a porta do casebre com um jutsu forte e movimentos exagerados. Queria e precisava chamar atenção.

_sinto que existe agora  
uma distancia bem maior entre nos dois  
maior que o inferno e o céu_

A reação foi imediata, Nagato ao ouvir os estrondos pensou se tratar de uma invasão. Mas a comunicação entre os Cinco lhe mostra o autor daquela ação, Konan estava fugindo. Ele não entendia o motivo daquilo, não depois de tanto tempo em que passou em rendição a si, se fosse antes, ele já estaria esperando, mas Konan e ele estavam bem agora. A azulada era o seu braço direito, seu anjo e sua amante. Ela tinha entendido que o lugar dela era ao seu lado, não tinha motivos para fugir.

Mas se tinha escolhido isso, teria que arcar com as conseqüências. Konan sabia que era impossível fugir de si. Nagato olhou para dois clones que estavam ali presentes consigo, nenhuma apalavra foi dita, eles sabiam qual era a ordem dada. E igualmente sem respostas, ambos os corpos se moveram para direção da porta, mas o segundo deles se voltou para si.

A troca de olhares entre Yahiko e Nagato fora intensa, o portador do rinegan logo percebeu a movimentação contraditória do mais novo dos seus clones. Ele não tinha entendido o que aquilo poderia significar até ver a movimentação agressiva do ruivo em sua direção.

Não muito longe, do lado de fora do casebre, Konan sabia que de nada adiantaria gastar seu chakra lutando com aqueles clones. Eles jamais morreriam. Ela precisava dar um jeito de desmembrá-los, e manter as partes de seus corpos afastadas. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas contaria com as múltiplas habilidades de Kakuso para a ajudar.

_sinto que existe agora  
uma distancia bem maior entre nos dois  
maior que o inferno e o céu_

Nagato riu, palavras não precisavam ser ditas. Mentalmente, ele até chegou a elogiar a força de Yahiko, pois ele havia sido o primeiro a ter algum controle dentro de seu jutsu. De certa forma, conhecendo o menino que conheceu um dia através de Konan, dentro de uma caverna, Nagato chegou a pensar que talvez apenas aquele pequeno demônio teimoso poderia ser capaz de tal ato. Mas isso não o amedrontava, ele era Deus.

Yahiko era impaciente demais, afobado, emotivo. Certamente tinha conseguido algum movimento próprio no dia em que tinha colocado uma parte de si em Konan, sim, Nagato acima de todos, sentiu o calor suave da corrente de chakra que se misturou com a sua. Mas de forma imprudente, como sempre fora, Yahiko certamente pensou que ser capaz de algum movimento por vontade própria seria o suficiente para se ver livre de si.

Em sua prepotência Nagato se quer poderia imaginar toda a trama, friamente planejada, executada com cautela dia após dias por seu lindo anjo. E foi somente quando tirou de seu corpo a lança negra que lhe correspondia ao corpo de Yahiko, que ele percebeu que havia sido enganado.

Yahiko devia ter caído naquele momento, mas não caiu. O pequeno pedaço de metal que jazia no umbigo de Konan o mantivera ali, um pouco mais livre, mas também ao mesmo tempo um pouco mais fraco, sem a força do poder lhe dado por Nagato. Do lado de fora a azulada sentiu suas forças serem cortadas pela metade no mesmo instante em que cortava fora a cabe;ca de um dos quatro corpos, sempre soube que aquele seria o primeiro ato de Nagato.

- Kakuso-san, temos que ser rápidos, Nagato rompeu a comunicação como o corpo de Yahiko. – disse ofegante, vendo o mais velho fazer o mesmo com outro corpo. Konan se apressou na direção de um terceiro corpo, iniciando mais uma batalha.

Não era uma tarefa fácil, os corpos de Nagato eram fortes, mas os dois sabia que aquela ação só estava sendo possível pelo fato de Yahiko estar desviando a atenção de Nagato. E quem diria, sem os comandos diretos do Uzumaki, eles não eram tão imbatíveis.

- Corra você na frente. Eu logo termino aqui. – disse Kakuso cercando o pescoço de um quarto corpo com os fortes fios cirúrgicos que prendia o punho em seu antebraço, decepando-o com uma facilidade assustadora, fazendo seu chakra correr pela mesma. (quem nunca assistiu a uma amputação por fio, vai dizer que isso é impossível.)

- Não demore. Logo ele romperá a ligação comigo também. – disse a azulada se desfazendo em minúsculos pedaços de papel, que se dobraram em pequenas borboletas e voaram. Deixando o último corpo de Nagato para trás.

No interior da casa Yahiko imitava o mesmo ato de Nagato, tirando de si uma fina lança negra. Tinha que continuar desviando a atenção de Nagato, sabia que sem aquela comunicação era apenas um corpo sem poderes perto do ruivo. Ainda assim avançou contra o mesmo, tentando em vão acertar o corpo magro.

Nagato limitava-se apenas a rir, era engraçado por demais var aquele fantoche fraco achando que conseguiria fazer ao menos um arranhão em si. Mas Yahiko era ágil e antes mesmo do outro perceber, o punho fechado atingiu sua face em cheio. Sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam, Nagato cuspiu dois dentes envoltos em sangue.

Quem aquelezinho pensava que era, afinal. Insolente. Somente Yahiko mesmo para continuar a lhe irritar mesmo depois de morto. Nagato crispou os dentes em ira, tinha que colocar um basta naquilo, Konan e Yahiko pagariam muito caro por aquela traição. Parecia um insulto a si mesmo usar um ninjutsu contra um corpo sem poder nenhum, ainda assim não se importou em fechar os olhos e unir suas mãos espalmadas.

_sinto que existe agora  
uma distancia bem maior entre nos dois  
maior que o inferno e o céu  
_

Mas antes que qualquer coisa fosse feita, algo se chocou contra a pele de seu rosto fazendo o Uzumaki abrir os olhos a tempo de ver o pequeno pedaço de papel que tinha se colado em seu rosto. E mais uma vez, riu de forma doentia enquanto muitos outros pedacinhos de papel se uniram àquele de forma muito rápida, tentando bloqueá-lo e sufocá-lo.

Mizeros instantes após a ação de Konan, os mesmos pedacinhos de papel explodiram em todas as direções, sendo repelidas por Nagato que finalmente pode ver seu lindo anjo flutuando com suas asas de papel a frente de Yahiko. A azulada não esperou para ver como Nagato retrucaria sua ação e logo fechou suas asas, desferindo contra ele suas shirukens de papel.

Nagato se quer se moveu, e como os pedaços de papel, cada shiruken foi repelida por seu corpo instantes antes de tocar sua pele, voltando na direção de Konan com a mesma velocidade mortal com que foram arremessas contra si. Mas antes de tocarem a mulher origame, as armas voltaram a ser somente papel, caindo ao chão entre ambos. Nagato guiou uma centena de lanças mortais contra a amiga de infância sem se preocupar em feri-la, preparou-se para puxá-la para si, mas a um escudo de papel se formou ante o anjo que sumiu por trás do mesmo antes de ser pega pelo jutsu de Nagato.

Havia barulho de papel jogado ao vento, e a luz dos olhos âmbares brilhando entre um meio esboço fraco de parte de seu rosto, formado por alguns poucos repicos soltos e sem contesto. Konan tinha um dom natural para o origame, e dos papeis ao vento mil garças se fizeram voando o pequeno ambiente em que estavam. Por um segundo a luz amarelada dos olhos dela buscou a confusão na face do demônio, se mil garças pudessem realizar o seu desejo...

Neste momento, a mão ligeira de Kakuso, guiada pelos longos fios pretos atravessou, das costas ao peito, o corpo esguio de Nagato. Seu coração fora tomado, e Konan se deixou cair ao lado do corpo do amado de forma aliviada.

_Seus sonhos foram feitos ... de papel  
seus sonhos foram feitos ... de papel  
seus sonhos foram feitos ... de papel_

.:.

Os raios de sol apareciam discretos entre as nuvens, não havia mais tempestades. Konan estendeu a mão ao ruivo que se sentia fraco, até que Kakuso conseguisse forçar Nagato a lhe dar o seu rinegan as coisas seria difíceis para o fantoche Yahiko, o chakra de Konan era a única coisa que o mantinha "acordado".

Caminhando um pouco mais para a direita do casal estava Kakuso, cansado, ainda se adaptando àquele coração em conflito. Acompanhando com os olhos a urna de papel feita por Konan que levava o corpo desfalecido de Nagato.

- Para onde agora? –Perguntou Konan.

- Akatsuki. – respondeu o mais velho com toda certeza.

- Bijus? – a azulada perguntou em desanimo.

- Mais tarde. Há um doujutsu bastante raro no mundo shinobi que é capaz até mesmo de trazer a vida de volta. – revelou, fazendo o jovem casal se voltar para si com curiosidade.

- Há um meio de devolver a vida a Yahiko? – Konan não se conteve em perguntar.

- Que doujutsu é esse kakuso-san? – a voz fraca do ruivo se fez ouvir.

- É uma variação muito pouco conhecida da kekkei genkai sharingan. É raríssima até mesmo entre o clãn Uchiha, diz-se que apenas um prodígio seria capaz de algum dia aprende-la.

- Então é praticamente impossível. – concluiu Yahiko.

- Há um Uchiha capaz de dominar essa técnica. – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Qual é o nome desta pessoa? – Perguntou Konan em aflição.

- Uchiha Itachi..

- Então já temos para onde ir. – ditou a azulada puxando a urna com o corpo de Nagato com o dobrar de sua mão, e a reduzindo a uma folha grande de papel que fora dobrada diversas vezes e colocada em um envelope dado a Kakuso.

Fim o/

Eu não gostei . mas como tinha prometido, postei

Espero não ter decepcionado ^.~


End file.
